Zombie
|Row 4 title = Attack Damage |Row 4 info = Easy: Nomal: Hard: |Row 5 title = Spawn |Row 5 info = Light Level -7 |Row 6 title = Sounds |Row 6 info = |Row 7 title = Drops |Row 7 info = 0-2 Rotten Flesh, 0-1 Carrot, 0-1 Potato, 0-1 Iron Ingot }} Zombies are Hostile Mobs that were added in Update 0.3.0. They usually spawn in groups of three. Offense Zombies can pursue any players in a 40-block radius and will attack by swinging their arms at their target. They deal more damage when injured, and will set other players on fire if they are on fire. On Hard difficulty, Zombies are able to break down Wooden Doors. Drop Zombies drop 0-2 Rotten Flesh, 0-1 Carrot, 0-1 Potato, or an Iron Ingot (chance about 2.5%); when killed with a tool, the chance will increase depending on the level of Looting Enchantment that the tool has (about 1% per level), and from these drops, the player can use a Dungeon that has a Zombie Spawner to obtain Carrots and Potatoes. Equipment Zombies have a chance of spawning with Armor and/or Weapons. This makes them stronger, and if they have a Helmet, they will not burn in sunlight. Villagers Zombies will pursue and try to kill any Villagers in a 40 block radius. If a Zombie kills a Villager in Hard difficulty, the Villager will always turn into a Zombie Villager. On lower difficulties the chance is smaller. Combat Zombies are easy to kill with a Sword, preferably Stone or above. A bow and Arrow can also be used when fighting large groups of Zombies. It is also effective to use Splash Potions of Healing to kill large, clustered groups. Baby Zombies Baby Zombies are variants of Zombies that have a 5% chance to spawn in place of any regular Zombie. They run faster than the player, and do not burn in sunlight, which makes them more deadly. * Baby Zombies have a 15% chance of spawning as a Jockey on: an adult Zombie, a Spider, a Chicken, a Cow, an angry Wolf, a Pig, a Sheep or an Ocelot. They will rarely spawn with a Weapon, or Armor, which will be smaller then usual. Trivia * After fire was removed in Update 0.3.0 due to bugs, they emitted smoke and received damage until they died. **However, since Fire was added back, both Skeletons and Zombies now burn in daylight. *Zombies will not burn when standing in shade or in water and will seek out for protection from the sun. *Zombies have the same face as the player's default Skin (Steve), except recolored green and black. * In MCPE Lite, Zombies are presently the only Hostile Mobs. * Before Update 0.11.0, Zombies dropped Feathers instead of Rotten Flesh. * If a Zombie wears a Helmet, it will not burn in daylight. However, the Helmet will decrease in durability points. * Some people think that Zombies can burn down Doors when on fire. But that is not true, as Doors are not flammable. * In Update 0.15.0, there will be a new Zombie variant called the Husk. Category:Mobs Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Jockey Mobs Category:Entity Category:The Overworld